Once a Year
by blackrosedrippingred
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha once a year to visit Sakura.


"What's happening on the 13th?" Ino scrutinizes my calendar, the one day in particular with the obsessive circular sharpie pattern adorning it.

"Oh, that's just when I'm supposed to start my period," I say nonchalantly, continuing to fold the clothes on my bed.

"You're calendar seems really excited about it," she laughs and slides herself across my floor in my desk chair. I keep silent, thinking that brushing it off is probably better than trying to joke about it. I grab all my folded shirts and put them in the top drawer of my dresser, all the while Ino watches me, "Would you just hurry up and pick something?!"

"I told you I'm not going on your little blind date," I state as calmly as possible, carefully laying my dresses on the appropriate hangers.

"It's not completely blind," she tries to reason, "He's a friend of Sai's."

"Which makes me feel so much better!" I reply sarcastically.

"Look Sai and I will be there the whole time to hold your hand," she grins, then her hand shoots out like she's just had an epiphany, "I'll even let you invite another couple so it won't feel like a double date."

"No, then it will feel like a triple date," I stop folding and give her a pointed look.

"Sakura just do yourself a favor here! You always get this way during the winter! It's like you go into social hibernation," she throws her arms up, exasperated. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I say a little too defensively, "It's just I'm PMSing and it's too cold to go on a date and I'd so much rather stay in with a cup of tea and a good book."

"Fine," she spins herself around in the chair and comes to an eerie stop, "But then you have to promise you'll be at the party on Friday to meet him, with or without your period."

"If I come tonight, can I get out of the party?" I sigh.

"Sakuraaaa," she wines, tossing her head back, "You're killing me here!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Fine, I concede, you have a deal; that is, unless you fall madly in love with him and decide to come of your own free will," she bites her thumb and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't hold your breath," I say as I rifle through my recently hung dresses.

"Too late!"

Koto is an artist like Sai, a painter, but that's as much as my attention span would grasp. My eyes wander to the frosted window and as always, I wonder if he'll come this year. I wonder if he's on his way, or if something stopped him. But, I console myself, he's never missed one yet. I feel somebody kick my ankle and I turn my head sharply. Ino shoots me a subtle glare, but Koto and Sai are deep in discussion so I don't feel too bad for losing interest.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-chan," Koto smiles gently and kisses the back of my hand; I'd blush if the wind hadn't already beaten him to it.

"And you, too, Koto-san," I give him a polite smile and turn to Ino to say goodbye, but notice she's lip locked in a farewell with Sai.

"It still amazes me that Sai is interested in a woman."

"Tell me about it, I always thought he was gay," I say with a shrug.

"Me too!" Koto exclaims and we both laugh.

"Geez, it's not that funny," Ino glares, though Sai seems mildly amused.

"Just because I make fun of your boyfriend doesn't mean I don't respect your choices," I simper and give her a hug.

"Just wait, I'll return the favor some day," her eyes pass over Koto and I. It's her last ditch attempt to get me to show interest in him, but I don't take the bait.

"Goodnight, Ino," I give the group a wave and begin the cold, albeit short walk home.

"Night, forehead!"

I cross off another day on the calendar. Three more to go. I slip out of my dress, tights and undergarments then into thermal pajamas. Warmth. I slip under the covers, letting my thoughts wander down the same road they always do.

_I'm in my kitchen, slicing some fresh vegetables from my parents' garden, music playing softly through the room. There's a rush of cold air, then he's pressing his body against mine. I gasp as he lays his hands over mine, his fingers are freezing._

_"You're early," I remark, smiling to myself._

_"Better than being late," he says with a smug smile. I giggle, weaving our fingers together._

_"Why don't you warm up by the fire, I was just about to have dinner," I pull myself away to resume my preparations, "I don't know why you're too stubborn to put on some decent clothes for the winter."_

_"I thought you liked my chest," I don't have to turn around to see the smirk. His arms snake their way around my waist, making it difficult for me to chop._

_"Well I'd like it even more if you didn't die of frostbite," his hand slips easily into my pajama bottoms, then he slides one finger along my opening with ease. His touch is like ice. A soft moan escapes me._

_"Three days to go and you're already this wet for me," he whispers the words hot and with a sense of command in my ear. His teeth tug at my lobe slightly. I try to think of something snarky to say. Something that will level the playing field, show a balance of control. The truth is, though, that I've never had a fair chance in this game. He's had me from the beginning._

_His teasing ministrations continue until I'm shaking and my head lolls against his shoulder._

_"__Sasuke, please!"_

_He shoves my pants down and enters me, quickly establishing a method before I can wonder when he got rid of his pants as well. I shove the vegetables aside trying to get a good grip on the counter. His chest is pressed against my back, causing sweat to gather on the fabric of my shirt. His hands are digging into my hips and I know I'll probably be bruised in the morning. This is how it always is when we have sex for the first time in a year; it's hot and rough, primal and erotic._

_My string of moans and high-pitched mewls meld with his grunts and groans. The sound of our skin slapping with each thrust reverberates through my kitchen. The presence of his flesh against mine, his breath hot against my ear, and his thick member plunging into me is enough to send that burst of white heat searing through me. It spreads from my core, reaching the deepest recesses that had been laying dormant until he returned, and sends shockwaves to the tips of my toes._

_I cry my release._


End file.
